fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Friday the 13th" Plot (Back at the beach, Shantae, Sky and Bolo went back to the sand to go into the umbrella) *Shantae: That was fun. *Bolo: This rock and roll. *Sky: Ha ha ha, i almost beat you all. *Bolo: You got me in third place. *Sky: You almost tried to cheat on us. *Bolo: Yeah, but your surfboards are faster than mine. *Shantae: No one surfboards are the fastest than yours. *Bolo: Mine is weak and garbage. *Shantae: Okay, let's not surf once again. *Sky: Fine. No more surfing. *Bolo: You wanna build a sand castle? *Shantae: Yes. Let's go grab the bucket. (Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine arrives from teleporting) *Genie: Hallelujah! We are back. *Shantae: Aladdin? *Aladdin: Shantae. *Jasmine: Oh no. *Bolo: *shocked* *Sky: Please don't. *Bolo: *hug Jasmine* Jasmine! *Jasmine: Ahhh! Don't hug me. *Bolo: What? We haven't met for a while. *Jasmine: You're wet. *Shantae: How is Agrabah doing for you? *Aladdin: Great. I feel like being the king of Agrabah. *Genie: Just like the king of Pride Rock where the lions live. *Sky: Where's the others? *Jasmine: What others? We are us. Only us. *Sky: So your dad is not coming? *Jasmine: No. He has to take his guards somewhere to secure the whole place since Risky Boots and Jafar took over the world. *Sky: I hate those guys. *Genie: Me too. They're scary. *Bolo: So, do you wanna hang out? *Jasmine: No. Never ever. *Bolo: Then how come Shantae and Aladdin hang out? *Shantae: Hello? We're going to grab some snacks at the snack stand. *Aladdin: You're free to come. *Bolo: Finally. *Jasmine: Oh my lord. *Sky: Come on Wrench, i have to give you a bird bath. *Wrench: Caw! *Genie: Does anyone know where Rottytops is? I can't seem to find her anywhere. I guess she's afraid of the sun since fall has started. (Back at Spiderweb Island at the beach where the tent is) *Zombie Guest: Guys, the tent is right here! It's standing next to you. *Abner: Okay, show us the zombie. *Zombie Guest: *hold Rottytops* She's dead! *Poe: Sister! *Abner: Oh no, what happen? I told you she's not safe in here. *Zombie Guest: I hear some magic and voices inside. But they left. *Abner: Then why didn't you tell us then. *Zombie Guest: I did. But you guys were cooking. *Abner: We're outta here. Go grab my sister and head to your house! *Zombie Guest: *grab Rottytops* I got it. *Abner: Poe, go grab the grill. *Poe: Well it's burning. *Abner: What? (The grill explodes with the chicken and steak burning) *Abner: Ugh. Lunch's ruined. Let's go already. *Zombie Guest: Man, this woman is nasty to carry. She look like a ugly tomboy princess. *Poe: Hey. *Abner: Watch your words. *Zombie Guest: I wish we were alive as of today. (Back at the Dark Dimension, Risky Boots and Jafar arrives back from teleporting) *Risky Boots: Master, we got the blood. *Feather God: Yes. Finally, it has blood on the needle. *Jafar: Her DNA is inside. *Feather God: Okay. This will make the curse and spread it to all of Sequin Land. Then they will track down Agrabah for good. Do you know why we're failing these days? *Risky Boots: Because Shantae is stronger than us. *Feather God: No! You tried to defeat her along with her other friends like Aladdin. *Jafar: I hate the fact that they have a blue funny looking genie with them. *Feather God: Give me the needle and i'll take care of it. *Jafar: Fine. You won't regret this. *give the needle to Feather God* *Feather God: *put a magic ball on the table* Now all it need is some work. *Risky Boots: Try putting a little drop on the magic ball. *Feather God: Now we need to test it. *put a little drop of blood on the magic ball* *Jafar: Wow. *Risky Boots: Did it work? *Feather God: No. Now there's something better. *snap his finger to shake the blood into power* *Risky Boots: Are you kidding me? *Jafar: What about the rest of the blood? *Feather God: All of it will be in that magic ball. The birth of a single curse will rise. *Risky Boots: Just create it already! *Feather God: That does it. *smash the magic ball and needle to transform into a powerful disease, shaped as a ball* I present you the Zombie Curse! *Jafar: Wow. *Risky Boots: This looks interesting. *Feather God: The Zombie Curse is a powerful curse that can effect one disease from another. *Risky Boots: Remember that time when flu season was around, most of the people from my homeland got sick. I hate that season so much. *Jafar: Me too. It's worse than hurricane season. *Feather God: Very well. Now you need to find a place to spread that curse somewhere and make them go after Shantae and Aladdin. *Risky Boots: But they don't know who Shantae and Aladdin are. One of them are from different worlds like the Genie Realm. *Feather God: Just do it what i said! *Risky Boots: Fine master. But you won't regret it. *Jafar: We'll find a place to spread the curse. *Feather God: Take this puff ball with you. *Risky Boots: *grab the zombie curse puff* Fine. I'll be back with a powerful body. *Jafar: You'll be sorry for what we have done last time. *teleport with his staff and Risky Boots* *Feather God: I need a break right now. (Back at Sequin Land at the beach where the Lunch Stand is, the gang is in a line) *Orc Cashier: Hey guys, are you up on trying our delicous special? *Shantae: Um. what are those? *Orc Cashier: It's a pizza shepherd's pie. *Aladdin: Whoa. *Bolo: What is that? *Genie: Look like a work of art. I made a fruit and candy cake once for the Sultan's birthday. *Jasmine: Come on Genie, don't be too surprised. *Genie: What am i doing is trying to look at this delicious meal. *Aladdin: Oh really. *Shantae: We'll take a few of those. *Aladdin: Should we send in cash? *Genie: *give a bag of coins to the orc cashier* Here you go. Have a nice day. *Orc Cashier: Wow. Thanks a million. I could never get a load of those. I'll get cooking. *Genie: Six for us, please. *Orc Cashier: I'll take care of it. (At Oasis Town, many people are walking, going into some places and some of them are working outside) *Bandit #1: Hey, can you pass me that gem for me? *Bandit #2: Sure. Nice and handy. *Bandit #1: Ah, beautiful. Look like a ruby diamond. *Bandit #2: Shiny like a pot of gold. *Bandit #3: He he he, this will be the jackpot for the day. *Bandit #4: That's what i'm talking about. *Bandit #5: Hell hell yeah. (Risky Boots and Jafar arrives from teleporting as they are in the top of a building) *Risky Boots: Okay, now where can we cure the people? *Jafar: We were suppose to curse them with this curse. *Risky Boots: Just add the curse on the needle. *Jafar: It's just a little puff of cloud. Okay, this will work on handy. *put the zombie curse on the needle* *Risky Boots: Hey look, i see thefts trying to rob a gem place. *Jafar: They're bandits. I know how this will work. *Risky Boots: We control them as zombies. *Jafar: The whole world will be spread with hate and loathe. I can feel it. *Risky Boots: Now try to control them. *Jafar: I'm on it. *press the needle to puff the curse cloud in the air* Huh? That's just simple. (The zombie curse puff piece headed into the bandit's face) *Bandit #2: Hey sir, wanna go grab some eggs for stealing? I heard that Sky doesn't come here no more. *Bandit #1: *cursed with the zombie curse* I want your coins! *Bandit #2: Coins? What coins? *Bandit #1: Coins! *Bandit #3: I think our friend is out of control. *Bandit #1: Coins.....coins.....coins. *Bandit #2: Stay away where you are! *Risky Boots: Let's curse all of them. *Jafar: Alright, this will get tricky. *spread the zombie curse puffs into the bandits* (The zombie curse puffs spread all over to the bandits) *Bandit #1: Food. *Bandit #2: I smell brains. *Bandit #3: After the people! *Risky Boots: It's working! *Jafar: Our plan is doing brilliant. Today the world will be filled with zombies alike and we will go after Agrabah for revenge. (The bandits under the control of the zombie curse act like zombies as the people panic and run in circles) *Bandit #1: Coins. *Bandit #2: Coins. *Bandit #3: Coins. *Man #1: The bandits are everywhere! *Man #2: They want to steal our coins! *Female #1: They look sick. *Female #2: They're going after us. Let's get out of here. *Risky Boots: Spread the curse all over the town. *Jafar: Okay. Now we will spread the curse all over the town. Not just the town, but the whole world. *spread the zombie curse puffs all over the town* (The zombie curse puffs spread all over the town, causing all the people to go under the control of the zombie curse) *Everyone: *act like zombies* *Risky Boots: This is getting out of hand. Do something Jafar. *Jafar: I'll say we say brains and feast over all of Sequin Land. *snap his fingers to all of the cursed people* *Everyone: *stand still* *Jafar: Go this way and rumble all over Scuttle Town! *Everyone: Brains, brains, brains. *Jafar: Ah ha. We finally done our very awful idea. *Risky Boots: I can't wait to strike back at Sequin Land when i get my hands on that blueprint. *Jafar: Old Uncle Mimic, isn't it? *Risky Boots: Yes. That shame old uncle is going to get his lesson taught by us. *Jafar: We'll be waiting for a new day to come. Then a new era will come, filled by zombies. (Back at the Beach, Shantae, Bolo, Sky, Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie are at the table playing checkers before their order) *Bolo: Girl, you're good at this. *Shantae: I told you, i'm good with board games. *Aladdin: Um, which piece goes here? *Sky: You were suppose to go around. That how the game works. *Jasmine: Pretty simple. I'm the queen. *Genie: Heh heh heh, think your queen chess can beat all of my chesses? I don't think so. *Orc Cashier: *bring in the pizza shepherd's pie* Hello my friends, here your order. *Genie: Lunch's ready! *clean up the boards with the crabs grabing the pieces* *Shantae: Whoa. *Bolo: This smells good. *Jasmine: Smells like love. *Bolo: Ooh. *Genie: Alright. But wait, where's the plates? *Orc Cashier: *place the plates in* There on the table, at least you make a mess. *Genie: We promise to not make a mess. *Orc Cashier: Good. Have fun and enjoy. I'm going to warm up a empanada for my lunch break. *Genie: Right at your service. *Shantae: Oh boy, let's eat. *Bolo: Let's taste this pie up. *Sky: *taste the pie* Not bad, this taste good. *Jasmine: *taste the pie* Sweet. *Genie: Pretty cheesy. *Bolo: Why there's meat? *Shantae: It's suppose to look like a actual shepherd's pie. *Bolo: But it is a shepherd's pie. Pizza isn't suppose to have meat. *Shantae: There are meatballs inside of the whole pie. *Bolo: Then how do you know? *Shantae: That's what a shepherd's pie suppose to be. *Bolo: Great. This is just special. *Genie: *burp* That was delicious like pasta and pizza. *Aladdin: Not bad at all since we ate turkey legs last sunday. *Genie: I almost choke on a chicken leg the other night. That was awful. *Bolo: I broke my axe like two years ago on a February. *Shantae: Bolo, you don't need to cut the trees to make some room for love. *Bolo: Why are you asking this serious question? *Genie: Questions, questions, nobody care about those questions. *Sky: Nah, they get annoying sometimes. *Genie: Would you ask another question? *Sky: No, just no. No more. *Genie: Sorry about that. No questions allowed. *Sky: Ugh, fine. Just eat. (Back at Agrabah in the palace, the Sultan is cleaning up the rooms while Razoul and the guards came by to check on him) *Razoul: Hey Sultan, need a little help? *Sultan: Oh, no need for help. I'm just doing my job. *Guard #1: Just as neat as it looks. *Guard #2: These guys really made a mess in here. *Guard #3: I bet it was all Genie's idea with his wacky crazy stuff. *Sultan: Don't ask me. *Razoul: Thanks for all of your kudos. *Sultan: You're welcome. You guys are the best. *Razoul: Man, i work so much in the day time. *Guard #1: The worst part of working is the hot weather. *Guard #2: I hate the hot weather. *Guard #3: Me too. *Fazahl: Guys, two thefts are trying to steal after the breads. *Razoul: What?! *Hakim: No way we're going after them. *Zagoolien: We gotta go. See ya Sultan. *Sultan: See ya where you don't wanna be ya. *Razoul: I'll teach the thefts a lesson and kick them out! *Sultan: Ah, my work here is done. (Back at the beach in the lunch stand, Shantae, Aladdin, Bolo, Jasmine, Sky and Genie are finish eating their pizza shepherd's pie as they are heading to relax in the sand of the beach) *Shantae: Lunch is so good. *Bolo: I wish we can have another bite of this someday. *Aladdin: That was good lunch. *Genie: I'm so stuffed like a teddy bear. I'm full. Now where is that Rotty girl? *Sky: I told you she's not here. *Genie: Oh my, i can't believe she dumped me. I'M A LOST CASE! *Sky: No you're not. You're just overreacting. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness (Chapter 1) Category:Fan Fiction Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers